


Snack

by there_must_be_a_lock



Series: Everything [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, J2, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “I see a snack I want,” comes Jensen’s voice, and when I turn around he’s leaning against the doorframe, looking me up and down pointedly.“Grape?” I offer. He grins and shakes his head.(Set in the Everything 'verse, but no prior plot knowledge needed.)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Series: Everything [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574959
Kudos: 37





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> The original “Everything” is an Amazon ebook now!

“Makin’ us snacks, you want some?” I call, closing the door behind myself. Jensen shakes his head without looking up from his guitar; he’s been absorbed in a new song all day. I roll my eyes fondly as I head into the kitchen. 

I poke around in the cabinets and the fridge, grabbing crackers and cheese. I can see Jared through the window as I wash grapes, and I smile to myself, watching the peaceful expression on his face as he swings lazily back and forth in the hammock. 

“I see a snack I want,” comes Jensen’s voice, and when I turn around he’s leaning against the doorframe, looking me up and down pointedly. 

“Grape?” I offer. He grins and shakes his head. 

“Nah, I’ve got something much better in mind,” he says softly. His eyes are locked on mine, hot and hungry, as he walks toward me. I can’t help but melt when he looks at me like that, and he knows it all too well. 

He backs me up against the counter, hands resting gently on my hips, and for a moment he just smiles down at me, afternoon light making his eyes sparkle a bright, gorgeous green. Then he leans in slowly, brushing his lips against mine, coaxing my mouth open with little nibbles and delicate kitten-licks. 

The only warning I get is a flash of a mischievous grin before he’s dropping to his knees smoothly. He’s got my button open and my zipper down before I can blink, and then he’s tugging at my shorts and underwear, looking up at me through his lashes and licking his lips. As soon as I step out of them he’s hitching my leg up over his shoulder, nuzzling in with his scruff tickling my inner thigh. 

“Fucking _shit_ ,” I half-laugh, heat flooding my belly as he drags his mouth down my center, tongue swirling over my clit and then fucking into me shallowly. 

I slump back, trying to brace myself with my elbows on the counter, but it’s all I can do to stay upright when he curls two fingers into me, a perfect rough stretch, calluses and thick knuckles sparking a bright, overwhelming wave of friction. 

He scissors his fingers and licks between them, and my eyes roll back in my head. His hands are so fucking _strong_ , and he knows exactly how to play my body, pressing his fingers up just right, practiced and sure as if he’s still just strumming his guitar. He fits his lips around my clit and massages it with his tongue, sweet and soft. It’s a perfect counterpoint to the circles of his fingertips against my g-spot, harder and faster with every second, building quick and relentless. 

It’s scary how fast it’s all coming on, wild surges of pleasure making me twitch and twist helplessly, my head lolling back on my shoulders, desperate high-pitched moans falling from my lips. I want to ask him to slow down, wait, let me catch my breath, let me find my balance before my knees give out, but all I can manage is a strained, strangled curse. 

As if he can read my thoughts, he braces me, pinning my hips back against the cabinets, and I can practically hear him, murmuring those reassurances I’ve heard so many times: _I’ve got you, it’s okay, let go._

That’s all it takes. I let go, let him push me over the edge, and I come so hard it feels like being struck by lightning. It zaps through my core and pulses out, my entire body thrumming with it, muscles spasming and shuddering. He draws it out, lips and tongue and fingers pulling wave after shivery wave of pleasure from me, until I’m a shaky, squirming, oversensitive mess. 

“Jesus,” I gasp, and he helps me balance as I finally slide down to the floor, legs sprawling out uselessly as I try to catch my breath. 

“Call me Jensen,” he quips. We’re both laughing as he kisses me. I can taste myself all over his mouth, and it makes me want _more_. 

I hear footsteps, and Jared’s calling out, “Hey, where’d you… _oh_.” 

“Snacktime,” Jensen says matter-of-factly, and winks at me. “Come and get it.” 


End file.
